1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved post of an electrified fence intended to chase away pigeons or the like undesired birds, the post serving to hold and secure an electric wire.
The invention also relates to an improved fence using such posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pigeons, when in large number, are well known to soil buildings to a point where cleaning becomes a major and costly problem. Resort has been had, for sometimes and with success, to the use of electrified wire installations in the form of small electric fences capable of producing short electric pulses of small magnitude not damageable to birds but sufficient to chase them away. These fences are mounted along the ledges of a building facade and include a plurality of short spaced posts made of electrically insulating material and of which the top end receives the positive section of the electric wire and the bottom end, the return or negative section. Each post is provided at its top, with a cap having an annular part and a series of peripheral fingers spaced from one another and bent away from the annular part. The cap is fixed to the post top end by a screw at its center; the bent fingers holding the annular part away from the post at a distance sufficient to allow the electric wire to be slid between the fingers. A similar situation exists at the bottom end of the post where the return wire is only slid across and not fixed to the posts.
The difficulty with this type of post construction is that it is not easy to keep the electric wire taut between the posts because it slides across them. It consequently sometimes happens that the wire sections sag between the posts sufficiently to touch one another and cause short circuits.